<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exhale by leechailatten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952268">Exhale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechailatten/pseuds/leechailatten'>leechailatten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Business AU, Cheating, Cute Ending, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Sub!Johnny, top!jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechailatten/pseuds/leechailatten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jaehyun just wished for a moment where he could breathe fresh air deeply and leave the social expectations about him behind, but it’s very hard when the weight of a family is millions of won heavy. The problem is that Jaehyun is the personification of an impulsive wreck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun could have smelled the danger even before the dinner started.</p><p>It was a bad idea from right to left. </p><p>Is not that it was about a danger that threatened his life, that could never happen to him if his mother was around, because every time she stepped in a room, the security staff doubled immediately. </p><p>Ironically, that was a part of the problem.</p><p>His mother was so important, influential, rich and, let’s say it too, sourpuss, that her whole head is shoved up her own ass. And the same description could go for his father in the best description of "two peas in a pod". He would look down on everyone that wasn't as nearly proficient as him, but Jaehyun was an exception, of course, he was the pride of his heart.</p><p>After all, he was the smart and handsome man that would take over his job one day.</p><p>The day when Jaehyun’s current problem started, his father had taken him to his office at exactly eight o’clock just for that reason, to show him around their kingdom and make a statement, prove to his son that he was a powerful man, like if he wasn’t his own descendant but a person to watch him brag about his success and give a paternalist speech. More than a father he was a really exigent boss, a man that was not so related to him and wasn’t able to notice the eyes that the intern would be giving to him.</p><p>That gaze. </p><p>A simplified version of the one he was under at that dinner, at the table, and that was only the starting sparkle of what could become a wildfire. He knew. And it was totally Jaehyun’s own fault, because he played along as soon as he flirted with him the very first time.</p><p>His name was John Suh. </p><p>He was a promising, twenty-five years old intern of his parents pharmacy’s multinational. He was smart, pretty competent and very impetuous when something got stuck in his mind.</p><p>Or that's what Jaehyun had heard.</p><p>In fact, what he exactly had been listening at his house’s dining room for months, lightly whilst they had lunch, was that Johnny had been working in the company for a couple of months after returning from his business administration scholarship in the states, but he had managed to scalate ferociously fast, apparently because he always got to analyze things with a piercing eye and find the resources to tackle it.</p><p>If he really worked like that it would be a question of less than a year to replace his intern's contract with a real one when his proof period spired. </p><p>It was convenient to have him around, they said. </p><p>It must’ve been so, because soon enough, both his parents decided it was a good idea to set this man up with someone of their own family. </p><p>Not Jaehyun, though, he wasn’t up to an option like that being the heir. Oh no. It was with his younger cousin, Kim Jungwoo. </p><p>That didn’t bother Jaehyung at all. Having his parents being meddlesome and interfering with his love life was about all the things he could consider horrifying, from the unrequested invasion of his privacy to the obligation of succumbing to social- no, family- pressure to play the intimacy game with someone he didn’t even know. </p><p>Jaehyun was a hopeless romantic. </p><p>Damn, he had been born handsome, his manners were polished and his personality was as gentle as a feather, he could have chosen almost any woman he had desired and made her fall for him, fairly and pretty easily. That’s what his parents thought about his “mating habits”, and what they tried to encourage. Find a nice girl that could fit in their family portrait, bring her home, show her around their monopoly, marry her... the usual stuff. Yet they refused to hear him when he had said, plenty of times, that his tastes were setted somewhere else. </p><p>It was fine when Jungwoo talked about it, he was their nephew and they could pretend they weren’t totally disgusted by his orientation for some hours until he returned to his home and they could sit on the couch to criticize Jungwoo’s education given by his parents to “let something like that happen”. </p><p>But of course, there was no way out for Jaehyun. </p><p>He was trying to deal with it but in his mind, the rain of these rejections from his parents had a chance of succeeding. </p><p>Almost to completion, he knew himself well and was proud of his identity. It has taken him some time of self-acceptance, education, opening to new spaces… but he had made it. He had embraced what he was, known that it was all born from genuine love.</p><p>And Jaehyun loved love. </p><p>He also had talked this out with his best friend, Taeyong, who had undergone something similar, and both of them had each other’s backs and got the other to understand that it was completely normal and fine to feel attraction for the same gender… or both, in Taeyong's case.</p><p>But, at times, he still found himself wondering if he was just fooling himself and trying to be rebellious with his family just because he was tired of the business speculation life. To be honest, it would have been a blow for his parents, hard enough to threaten him with a discharge.</p><p>Maybe his brain was trying to sabotage him from the inside. </p><p>He was in need to breathe easier, and he had been knowing that for a while. He needed to drive out one nail with another, but the chance never seemed to come around.</p><p>Finding a boyfriend was harder than it could look, so months of frustration piled inside him making him grow more impatient for a pip of intimacy.  </p><p>However, it was just some weeks after the dull conversation regarding his cousin's personal life and what a big favour they were making him, when they threw a private supper for the company’s investors and some other participants of the inner circle at a lavish hotel hall in Hakdong. </p><p>It was utterly boring for someone like Jaehyun, he was too tied up to complain or try to front what his parents were giving him for a young-adulthood. </p><p>He really would have liked to be allowed to move out to the university's dorms with Taeyong and the other guys, where a party would have meant to get totally wasted and tumble to the taxi that takes you home afterwards, instead of being there sitting alone, drinking champagne by himself as his only pastime, and wrapped on an expensive Prada shirt that, he thought, was a waste on a party full of investors, with their already super settled partners that barely could stand them -and with a reason-, all too old-fashioned and boring to appreciate his look. </p><p>“Hey, Jaehyun” called Jungwoo as he approached him fast.</p><p>Thankfully, his cousin was included in the guest list, which made his life easier in those occasions. </p><p>Despite his actual interest to succeed in the business enterprise, Jungwoo wasn't as bizarre as some other members of their family, but rather down-to-earth. He was really neat, with auburn hair, and fitted well in his simple but elegant suits. Nonetheless, his main advantage for the company was his talent for words, which also made him hilarious in an out of work environment. He was amicable and really good at lifting the mood, reason why Jaehyun felt so bad for each and every thought that invaded his mind when he turned around.</p><p>“You may have heard of Johnny Suh, let me introduce him to you”</p><p>He knew, then, what lamenting a missed chance to be setted up with the celebrated intern really was. </p><p>“Oh, yeah, nice to meet you, I’m Jaehyun Jung” he said, forcefully inside but with a smooth tone, as he shook his hand as it was expected. “I have heard a lot from you”</p><p>“So did I. The son of The Boss, you are not a piece of information easy to miss” replied the intern with a smile and a chuckle that made something in Jaehyun shake dangerously. “Jungwoo too, he speaks about you a lot. It’s fun to hear about someone from the employees and a relative at the same time, the story changes a lot depending on the speaker. It’s really interesting to get to know you, though”.</p><p>“I’m terrified of what he had told you about me” joked Jaehyun, tilting his head towards his cousin who soon started laughing loudly.</p><p>Jungwoo was like that when they were fooling around, it was part of his charms, together with a face that looked too cute at any moment. </p><p>“Is there something to hide?” teased the intern. </p><p>“Many things. I can’t go around showing all my secrets to the competitors” he replied sharply. He could have sworn that it made Johnny’s eyes drop to his lips for a second, but he was busy sipping his champagne cup to make his statement even more interesting to care about it. “But more than anything, I don’t want to let Jungwoo play around with me and make me look like a boring prick, I am too young for that and I know that he is capable of it”. </p><p>The three of them laughed, knowing well that it was true to Jungwoo's form.</p><p>"These accusations hurt me, hyung" whined the youngest theatrically. "I am really nice and cute, I don't know what you are trying to make out of my image" </p><p>"I think Johnny may know you well already. No way he doesn't know about your fun ways to tease your friends around making shit up". </p><p>“It’s easy to make an entrepreneur look boring, the stereotype it’s attached to the role” agreed Johnny. Jaehyung knew it was meant to pick on him, but the phrase on Johnny’s diction sounded a lot different. He was fun but he almost sounded endearing. “Honestly, I have to say you look much more <em> interesting </em>in person”</p><p>“Interesting? Isn’t that like saying someone is the nice friend?” shot Jaehyun back. </p><p>The eldest of the group couldn’t hold a smile, and so he had to look away and pretend that it wasn’t a blatant flirtation what was going on there, sipping from his glass like nothing.</p><p>They were lucky enough to count with Jungwoo’s lack of knowledge on the subject of Jaehyun’s methods of flirting.</p><p>Or Johnny’s… </p><p>Sometimes it happened. Half of the wives that were attending the supper that afternoon knew that arranged partnerships could be a total failure for sparking the fire terms. Jungwoo’s investment to make a big hit and a fortune with his career wasn’t enough to make a way around that problem, and they knew it.</p><p>You can't get a turnip to bleed, albeit Jungwoo was trying. </p><p>“With a reunion like this, I can see why that cliché is so extended” continued his cousin, airily “Is Johnny’s first extracurricular in the company, why did it have to be an investor’s reunion? It’s mainly men already in his forties or fifties expanding earnings and talking about numbers. Sorry, baby, they really are the worst kind”</p><p>“The worst kind? I thought you liked them” hinted Jaehyun.</p><p>His lips were saying the words before he could stop to reflect deeply about the magnitude of that confidence. For weird it was, in front of Johnny he didn’t feel unprotected unlike with other people he was aware to be sneaky in his inner circle information. </p><p>The taller one eyed Jungwoo with curiosity, and the younger looked a bit evasive. </p><p>“Why would I enjoy a tiring and long work reunion where the objective is to beg for money from other businesses?”</p><p>“Because Doyoung is an investor?”</p><p>“Oh, our Jungwoo…” cooed Johnny, all amused “And you didn’t look like the type that mixes work with bed...”</p><p>“First off, he doesn’t work with me. And he is an het, anyways, so don’t… say that”</p><p>“An het? Doyoung? He wish” scoffed Jaehyun. </p><p>“He is. But you know what? I am going to go, find him and talk to him, since he funds part of this business, though. At least that way you could wear a better shirt” Johnny accompanied Jungwoo’s counterblast with a laugh. “Do something productive and entertain Johnny” </p><p>He left, getting lost between the people that were scattered in the room, here and there. Johnny watched him go and then turned back to the boss’ son.</p><p>“Yeah, entertain me, would you?” </p><p>“Hah, it depends on you” </p><p>He looked at the content of his glass and chuckled.</p><p>“Are you selfish?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. Someone selfish puts self-interest before others, which usually causes them harm. I dislike people that fail to empathize with others, not to say confrontation, in that way”</p><p>“Then what is it? Competitive?” he said, setting his sight on his eyes with a smirk. Jaehyun felt an arousing chill go down his spine “You gave him the shove” </p><p>“What’s wrong about being competitive?” he asked almost hesitant. </p><p>It was one of the things that Jaehyun had heard the most when someone tried to describe him. It kind of bothered him. As if he had a shark mentality because of who his mother and father were and that side of him darkened literally everything else in him, traits shadowed and generalized under that simple tendency. </p><p>“Nothing. As I picture it… you tend to compete with other people to achieve what you want. And I like that, you know? I admire those who know what they want and fight for it. Is something I myself try to do” </p><p>“You sound like you are competitive yourself” </p><p>“Kinda. But I am curious now. What is there that you want, Jaehyun?”</p><p>
  <em> Hah. </em>
</p><p>What in the world was he expecting Jaehyun to respond by making eyes at him that way? In a moment like that he was just too alive, stepping quickly onto the base that characterized him and was all about how there weren't rules when it came to affection.</p><p>Johnny had something that shot right through him.</p><p>He was really giggly and kind, even when he called Jaehyun competitive, he explained it in a way that made him feel good about it. His laugh was absolutely contagious and his jokes were fun to the point he could make a dead body have a good time. In addition, he appeared to like to drink red wine, but didn’t do it too eagerly to look unfancy. He sounded familiar when he talked and it was easy to sit back and listen to him go on and on talking for hours. </p><p>And beyond that… he was extremely hot. The kind that makes your mouth dry. </p><p>Jaehyun wasn’t rational enough to stay still and watch him look like that without taking a card on the matter. His parents would have liked him to, but 90% of his decisions weren’t made by the brain. </p><p>Johnny wore the suit pants like it was a second skin, belt tight around his waist, and tragically, he was young enough to have the sleeves of his shirt rolled up without anyone calling it an unappropriate movement or telling him off, so Jaehyun could hint the sculptural muscles of his arms with a delicious accuracy. He had a patterned tie, also, but Jaehyun couldn’t pick what was bothering him from it between his two options. Either it wasn’t loose enough to make him look messy or it was too loose around his neck and made Jaehyun want to pull it tighter. </p><p>They were about the same height, and his body radiated heat as they approached slowly without noticing or minding it, making it harder to focus on cold-minded decisions. </p><p>Is not as if Jaehyun had instant crushes like that everyday. Not even every two months. It was too good to let it go. </p><p>His hair was longer than someone would expect from a businessman, brunette but almost blonde, as if he was sunkissed, with messy strands that sometimes shifted towards the front of his face to cover his eyes. His lips were puffy. They looked puffy. Jaehyun wanted to prove if they were. It would be such a great opportunity to have them around his cock to test it. </p><p>“What are you looking at?” he had asked, and not sweetly.</p><p>The corner of his lips had lifted to form a sneer, and Jaehyun wasn’t stupid, he could perfectly recognize a shine of interest when he was in front of one. </p><p>“As my parents would say, it’s a market research” he said, firmly “You asked what I want, I am taking a look at it”</p><p>Johnny breathed out. “Holy shit” . </p><p>Then, he lifted his glass to his lips and swallowed a nice amount because he quite needed something to make his throat lose the rough effect of Jaehyun’s gaze. It was his only impulse beside pussing him on the table, which he obviously couldn’t do just because. </p><p>“Thirsty?” scoffed Jaehyun. “Maybe another drink will help you with that. Let’s go, I’ll pay this round. Your boyfriend will have to get by without you for a while” </p><p>When they arrived at the bar, the hostess gently asked Jaehyun what they wanted, and so he ordered some expensive red wine because, let’s be honest, the situation required it, he just couldn’t help it, he wanted to give Johnny things and watch him enjoy.</p><p>For the look he had on, he was hitting the target, as the older one smiled back at him.</p><p>As they loosened up more and more, they started a small talk, discussing their daily life, but still, there was something else. An invisible magnet, perhaps, with which Jaehyun couldn't stop his eyes from drifting down to the intern’s lips, to the open buttons of his shirt and his shimmering skin underneath. His mouth watered when he pushed his hair back, distracted. </p><p>What got into him? </p><p>His brain cells truly refused to do their work properly.</p><p>He recalled how Taeyong had mocked him once saying that his ideas had no filter once he had a crush on someone, but he had never felt it so vividly before Johnny came around. The more he thought about it, the further Jaehyun was of getting him out of his mind, attached to one hundred and one ideas of the ways he wanted to see him in. </p><p>His eyes betrayed him again, moving to the promising intern for a brief check of whether he noticed his troubled situation or he was just attentive on what was happening on that boring party, only to find him looking back at him with a silent smirk. </p><p>“Thinking about how to fulfill your fantasies?” he asked, making Jaehyun wonder harder why he was feeling the heat fill the air as his voice became huskier “Come here”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>Before he could ask, Johnny was already setting closer to him and his hand fell down to wrap around his waist.</p><p>He felt his lips lingering over his ear and sending a chill to his lower stomach. </p><p>"Honey, I really appreciate that you planned on having a little fun at the bar, but you'll appreciate me much more if we manage to sneak out of this boredom festival"</p><p>The cocktail table where they were leaning on chirped quietly as Jeahyun stood straight.</p><p>Was it even important to make up a good excuse up? He didn’t think like that anymore, not after years hearing the talks about mommy, the CEO, and daddy, the second in charge. He was well aware of how they just cared about money, investments, more money and power; not about the reason for one of of his insignificant employees to stand up. </p><p>He just walked away leaving Johnny genuinely surprised. For the good. He almost let his jaw drop a bit when the younger  angled his head back to look at him, a lewd expression on, gesture with two fingers.</p><p>“Come with me”</p><p>The tingles were forming inside his stomach and traveling down, the nerves and all were condensing in his mind and clouding his vision as Johnny followed right after him towards the elevator.</p><p>The doors closed behind him, not even asking what floor they were heading to, and suddenly Johnny was so close to him and his face, the air feeling electric and overcharged.</p><p>Jaehyun’s lips crashed against his, hungrily, mouth opening for his tongue as Johnny shoved it inside to lace with his own. </p><p>The intern tasted like a very sweet poison, and his hands were feeling his butt through the slacks, making his hips roll against Jaehyun’s just there and then, growing more rowdy in the first second where he was allowed to touch him.</p><p>When they parted, Jaehyun felt his lips going numb.</p><p>Shit, that was too good.</p><p>They came back just as fast, trapping each other’s lips again in a wet kiss. Jaehyun felt his cheeks starting to grow hotter as his blood seethed. He didn’t expect Johnny to act so rough, letting him get away with the image painted in his mind.</p><p>He knew they were not supposed to play together like that but, come on, he didn’t even click with Jungwoo and with him… it felt… so right. </p><p>It just wasn’t fair for himself to send him away. </p><p>The elevator’s bell sounded, signaling that the doors were about to open again.</p><p>Jaehyun’s mind was somewhat off, like under an unknown spell, but he looked up again to see where they had landed. </p><p>It was the underground car park, an exclusive hangar with thick pillars where the most selected guests and clients of the hotel were allowed to park their cars, all of them looking high-end. </p><p>“I bet not every living person can get their car in one of this parking spaces” commented Johnny.</p><p>“My dad has his car here”</p><p>Johnny gave him a substantial look, smirking devilish. Or maybe it was just the extra swollen look of his lips what made his expression hit so bad at Jaehyun.</p><p>They were still holding each other, clothes wrinkling as they fisted each other from the collar or the sides of the shirts. For the heat growing between them, for the dark look in his eyes, for the way he had been acting all evening long… Jaehyun knew his answer even before Johnny asked the question.</p><p>“I bet you have a copy of the keys”</p><p>“Are you crazy?” said Jaehyun in a low tone, so nervous and excited and… starting to get hard just by the idea... walking to the car almost absent mindedly. </p><p>“C'mon, don’t chicken out” he said, also amused while hugging him and pressing his back against the black bodywork of the car as soon as he recognized it in the hangar.</p><p>Jaehyun was quite distracted, giving Johnny a tentative bite on his neck, but his brain still wanted to resist the temptation.</p><p>“You ARE crazy, really. It’s my father’s car”</p><p>Johnny’s hips rolling on him were making it hard to decide. He looked at the younger, trying to move his heart- and maybe something else- to do as he was insinuating. </p><p>“I know”</p><p>“He is up there”</p><p>“I wonder what would he say…” He murmured, knowing that teasing him with such topic would make him ache inside the confinement of a pair of trousers that didn’t seem spacious enough for what they were up to. “If he knew his son is so naughty and, I’ll say, wicked. Because I don’t think this goes well with your parent’s company related fame in Forbes”. </p><p>“You are on thin ice, John”</p><p>“So? You love playing risky, no?” </p><p>“Okay, fuck it” </p><p>He whipped out the copy of his daddy’s car keys and opened it with a click of the button with only seconds of gap until Johnny yanked the back door of a flashy black Lamborghini Urus open to slip inside as if nothing was happening, as if they were not misbehaving to an extent. Maybe he had forgotten as much as Jaehyun had when he got inside behind him and closed the doors’ lock already blindly, palming the surface to find it while Johnny’s lips crashed on his and his other hand was busy fisting the soft brunette locks on the back of the older one’s head. </p><p>He deeply tasted him, letting his breath mingle with his.</p><p>He kissed Johnny hard, and sucked on his tongue and swirled his in warm mouth, and so the intern reacted by doing the same, need pooling on Jaehyun’s navel with urgency at the time Johnny bit his lower lip and pulled a bit. It wasn’t hard enough to draw blood but it was definitely the right amount to make it feel numb and heated when he let go and Jaehyun slowly let himself melt down against the cold window of the car where he was squeezed. </p><p>Looking at the intern his insanity could do nothing but to grow.</p><p>He was all flushed because of the very latent high temperature inside the car, and his lips looked quite slick. Jaehyun had to push him back, making him sit back against the cold and pricey upholstery, spotless like the day they bought the car, to straddle him.</p><p>Johnny moaned and watched Jaehyun get down to his collarbone to suck the flesh on it, getting rid of the tie with a quick motion. It sent a shiver up his spine, and his dick hardened inside his pants hearing him go, and it was so tiny yet, he knew he could make it louder. </p><p>The older one tugged from the collar of Jaehyun’s shirt, desperate to resume the hard kissing on his lips, his taste flowing towards his tongue, his body tensing, holding him with such greed that Jaehyun knew his fingers are sinking on his flesh.</p><p>Jaehyun rolled his hips, his bulge pressing down right against Johnny’s and his nails traced over the black leather of the seat as he grinded again.</p><p>He let out a shaky breath, then smiled at Johnny. </p><p>The intern couldn't bear with clothes anymore, he needed to feel Jaehyun’s milky skin against his.   </p><p>“I wanna see you naked” </p><p>Jaehyun chuckled, ignoring the existence of that suggestion.</p><p>It made Johnny quite frustrated.</p><p>In less than a second he had managed to flip the son of his boss back on the seats, his legs spread at his sides. Johnny slipped his fingers under the material of Jaehyun’s shirt, catching a nipple that made the younger feel the dampness of his own briefs growing while the intern played with him, drawing circles with his thum and tugging a couple of times. </p><p>The torrent of words, then, flew off Johnny's lips like a river without a way of stopping it.</p><p>“Or I can fuck you with clothes on” </p><p>Jaehyun felt Johnny tensing and taking a deep breath when his own lips parted and a moan escaped from them, drenched in pleasure for the intern had moved his thigh forwards and rubbed his crotch shamelessly.</p><p>Jaehyun pulled from his shirt roughly to make Johnny lean closer to his face.</p><p>He heard a button pop before he grunted the words “Do you want to ruin your fucking expensive pants? I’m fine with it, I’m dying to let you go back to the party soaking wet with your cum”</p><p>“Okay, don’t get so bossy about it, let me say sorry with my tongue”</p><p>Jaehyun was too heated to feel anything that wasn’t the twitch of his dick with the sentence and the view of Johnny leaning in between his legs, unbuttoning his fly.</p><p>The warmth of his saliva soaked through the material of his boxers when his tongue pressed on the well hinted shape of his erection and licked all the way up. Then he pulled the material down just low enough to release his cock, which was rock hard by the moment. </p><p>Jaehyun shut his eyes and shuddered violently as Johnny wrapped his fingers around his length, thumb slowly spreading the precum down before he could take it in his mouth, tongue lapping on it as the younger’s hips lifted in response. </p><p>“You really needed an exhale, baby” He sang with a tone of rebeldy, making Jaehyun grunt under his breath and nod in response.</p><p>As much as he feared that the upholstery of his dad’s car suffered a risky stain, the worry was pushed way back in his brain and couldn’t be contained. </p><p>The feeling of Johnny’s wet tongue pressing his sensitive spot and to then put it inside his mouth again, hot and wet was better than he had pictured. His mouth slid up and down his shaft, slow at first, but as he could hear the younger breathing quick and heavy, he sped up.</p><p>Faster and faster, hot, messy… Jaehyun’s mind drifted and tried to understand when was the last time someone made him feel that way he was feeling with Johnny. His chest was bubbling with inspiration and his hips moving up with impatience to meet his motion. </p><p>He was caught up in the feeling of his reality, and not even his ringtone exploding inside the car was able to bother him.</p><p>He palmed around the car in the darkness, trying to pick up his iphone to get rid of that call as soon as possible. </p><p>“Jungwoo” </p><p>He felt how Johnny cinched his hand around his thigh as he answered the call and the moany tone finally came out from his lips. </p><p>“I can’t” continued Jaehyun, trying to swallow down the groans that Johnny was drawing on him, encouraged by the uncontrollable surge of excitement in his words.</p><p>The intern kept going, ignoring what was happening on the other side of the line, forgetting it was his very own boyfriend who was calling, even though Jaehyun had the handsfree mode on. </p><p>Jungwoo was rambling about something related to some investors from Itaewon that needed someone from the higher charges to talk to them properly to keep the income flowing. They had demanded to know more about the business plans to know if they were interested to keep the funds up.</p><p>“I need someone with more range than me, hyung, as much as I would like to change it, they won’t listen to me, I’m just a secretary. Johnny would probably mend this but I lost him, do you know where he is?”</p><p>“No, I don’t know where he is, how could I know?" He trailed off, unapologetic, fingers tangled on the aforsaid's hair. "If you need help with- ah… with the investors ask my dad, he knows best about that…”</p><p>Johnny’s tongue worked on his cock as he slid it in and out of his mouth, feeling Jaehyun tighten under his plump lips.</p><p>He was so close. </p><p>“Fuck”. That one slip of tongue whike on the phone, Johnny knew it was for him, because Jaehyun had bucked his hips roughly to it.</p><p>“I wish. Your father was the one that passed the buck to me! He was getting really mad at them for questioning your mother's financial plans and told me to solve it and that he was taking the leave first. I think he even decided to go home, he left for the parking lot”</p><p>Oh. </p><p>Johnny pulled back fast and looked to him with wide eyes.</p><p>What to think? Jaehyun couldn't think anything at that moment, he was there, throwing his head back, lips parting with a soundless moan that he was trying to keep from Jungwoo as a thick drool of cum dripped down his cock, ready for an ecstasy that was abandoned at the brink of it.</p><p>He never felt a thing like that, he was ready to explode and his breath was ragged, trying to wrap his mind around that pulsing tension blinding himt.</p><p>It was so painfully strange... </p><p>“Jaehyun, are you listening to me?” asked Jungwoo. </p><p>Johnny took the phone and hung up at the speed of light, putting the youngest back to reality too. He got up and pulled his still stiff member inside the underwear, zipping his pants with an annoyed groan. </p><p>“F-uck”</p><p>His mind was a mess, a blend of everything and nothing where he could only distinguish the sensation of Johnny's lips on his and his tongue tasting himself before the older one was gone from that car and running through the car park.</p><p>Jaehun could see where he was coming from. He understood what Johnny was betting on that one, his own job was on the stakes. Yet, he suddenly found himself feeling empty. </p><p>Empty and hot, and frustrated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://twitter.com/leechailatten"> Twitter</a><br/>  <a></a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So let me understand this… you were at your parent’s company supper and... you hooked up with… the boyfriend of your cousin”</p><p>“Yeah” blurted out Jaehyun looking at the ceiling and knowing how wicked and insane it sounded. Because he had heard it too when Taeyong said it out loud, summarizing the story he had been telling him and trying to wrap his mind around it.  </p><p>He was wrapped in one of his favorite sweaters, laying against the wall on his friend’s bed at the college dorms, while the later folded the freshly washed clothes of his laundry sat on the floor with his legs crossed and the hood on. </p><p>He shared everything with him, the things that bothered him or made him happy, and Taeyong listened well and tried to help if something was wrong. But this time around, he didn’ know how to explain himself. </p><p>In his chest there wasn’t a proper heart but a knot. What was he even feeling? </p><p>He hadn’t been able to reap Johnny from his thoughts in the past two days, every other moment his mind drifted to the same place. Somehow, when he closed his eyes, the vision returned and there he was, seeing his own scene in retrospective, sitting on top of him at his dad’s car and rubbing his hard dick against his butt, grinding down on his lap. The air, then, turned a little bit thicker and harder to breath, something elevated from the bottom of his stomach and he was suddenly thinking of Johnny’s lips under his. </p><p>He was troubled, he couldn’t stop thinking about all the things he had wanted Johnny to do. They kept coming at him, imagining how he would look completely naked or how his face would be while he fucked him. Whether he would happen to be quiet or loud, if he was risky or not. </p><p>Well, that last one was almost cleared out already.</p><p>At first he told himself he did it to piss his parents off, but Taeyong had just scoffed and plainly told him to admit that he wasn’t the kind of person to be seeking that kind of attention like a spoiled toddler with a huff. </p><p>And he was right. </p><p>His mother wasn’t even close to knowing what he had done, and his father had found him in the car when he arrived there, already presentable for all that he was trying not to keep panting. Legs crossed in a fake picture of calm to try to conceal his problems, a patterned tie perfectly laced around his collar and the window open.</p><p>Jaehyun had played it cool, told his dad that Jungwoo had phoned him just some moments ago because of the Itaewon investors and that he wanted to meet him to ask about specifications. It worked out, his father said that his mother would set a business dinner with them the following week to work it out. </p><p>Totally unaware of the whole thing. And an upcoming formal dinner with employees wasn’t a good moment to make them discover.  </p><p>"Jungwoo introduced him to you. But you still…"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"Jaehyun" cooed Taeyong with that voice of softened reproach. It was an understandable reaction, his friend, a nice and tidy literature student with fuzzy pink hair, could obviously see that it wasn't the most proper of behaviors to pull out. Let's not say with your cousin and friend. "That's not it"</p><p>"I know" </p><p>He felt guilty, but not quite. </p><p>In his system it was engraved that infidelity was bad, he could understand that, but he was doubting a lot about the fairness of the situation, as well. He wasn't able to force himself to stop seeing that he was far more compatible with the intern than his cousin would ever be.</p><p>"But listen, they don't… You know that they are together because my parents want to own every possibly influential person related to their money and pull the strings so that could happen at some degree. And besides, Jungwoo is all in for Kim Doyoung, anyways… so what? He doesn't even have feelings for him".</p><p>"Well, I don't personally know your cousin a lot, Jae, but from the few times we have met, I know Jungwoo is very serious with his participation in the company… if he wants to go with the president’s will he may want to play along with this whole situation, haven't you thought about that? Last time we talked about him you said Doyoung was giving him the runaround, anyways." </p><p>"And yet he keeps going after him. It smells like he is in deep"</p><p>"And what do you think he is going to put before everything? Him or a promotion?" </p><p>"I.. don't know. Him, I suppose"</p><p>Taeyong sighed. </p><p>"Not everyone is like you, Jae". His eyes tender as he sat next to him on the bed and looked at him with that sympathetic smile and those big sparkly eyes of sadness. His friend was always very opinionated and hard to lead out from his own obsessions but he knew where all of his thoughts were coming from, he could understand what his point was. It was a pity having to cool down all of that. "Not everyone makes the same decisions, so you have to leave that to Jungwoo, because he is the one involved". </p><p>"They don't even click together" groaned the youngest, betraying himself. "They would be just like those couples that attend my parents auctions and try to put a nice face on for the rest of the world to see but they hate each other. They just wouldn't work well together!" </p><p>He tilted his head. He was actually surprised that Jaehyun had taken that turn, it should be more serious than he first thought.  </p><p>"But you… you would?"</p><p>The pink haired one was looking at him with fond eyes, like expecting Jaehyun to confess that he had a <em> severe </em>crush on this Johnny guy that he had been talking about from the moment he arrived at the dorm at a surprisingly early hour. </p><p>He gulped. </p><p>It was obvious that there was a heavy sexual tension going on between him and his parent's intern, it met the eye, but saying that they would perfectly fit into each other's arms? That was way more serious, and Jaehyun didn't seem prepared to wrap his mind around it.</p><p>He knew that attempting to build something romantic with Johnny would mean trouble at any cost. He would have to hide it from his parents, and Johnny could have ended up fired easily if something slipped. Maybe he didn’t even want that. And even more, he maybe wasn’t even interested in repeating what they had done in the car park, it could have been just the hots of the moment pulling the intern to him.  </p><p>“Is not like that…” he finally said “It was… it was only sex, but you know what I meant”</p><p>“Wait, sex?” grinned Taeyong, with a more easygoing tone this time. He was giggling as he leaned on the bed’s header and crossed his legs grabbing a pillow, gearing up to listen about that juicy story from his friend. Jaehyun chuckled, as well. “I thought you two only made out or something, you didn’t mention the sex. So you two fucked?”</p><p>"I was <em> literally </em>on it but… it just.. it ended too soon” his voice was pure condensed frustration “I mean, we were making out and it started heating up a lot, he really had me so hot and bothered. But then we got interrupted and he had to go. God, for real, my mind collapsed when he stopped"</p><p>"Gosh!" Exclaimed Taeyong, genuinely surprised, which didn't keep him from laughing way harder than before. "He left you half done!?" </p><p>“Yeah!” answered Jaehyun visibly outraged “I haven't been functioning right after that"</p><p>"Annoying?”</p><p>“So much. It was being so rough and messy… and then, nothing”</p><p>“I would have killed either him or myself after that” Taeyong joked, amused. “But honestly, knowing all that you have to lose, is he such a big deal? There's like plenty of fishes in the sea to have one simple smash" </p><p> "I know, right? It's just that he left me… like i'm not just with it. It's like I'm craving it all the time. You know, like on the edge”</p><p>Taeyong hummed and then laughed. “I guess self-love is not as satisfying when it comes to trying to end the job yourself, uh? Maybe that’s why you are so fixed on him”</p><p>Maybe it was. Jaehyun held on that like a saving boat in the ocean. </p><p>It was normal, right? Having an interrupted bang wasn’t the most appetising kind of intercourse out there, it was normal than he had been mulling it over for the past couple of days. </p><p>He would get over it, it would go away. </p><p>He omitted the hard to swallow pills, he ignored them and, for granted, he kept them secret from Taeyong, not telling him that between all the wet fantasies he had also thought about Johnny’s contagious laugh, or the charm that came out from his smile where his eyes almost disappeared to form happy moon shapes. </p><p>He came off as dumb of ass, but the kind of dumb that was so cute and phenomenal to have around.</p><p>No.</p><p>Jaehyun told himself that he was in denial, like he had been many times before, and that not only Johnny could finish the job with his fired up mood. </p><p>He had to get going, anyways, he didn’t have time for his own blunders in the killing velocity of the city if he wanted to keep up with his productivity, his job as an intern in his parents company and his scholarship. It would be a good moment to ask himself why he always did that to himself, but he didn’t have time for that either. </p><p>He had to go to the office and sit down to write the reports of the investors for the new season. It was an unpaid job, but he was obligated to do it, mostly because the bosses lived under the same roof as him, and escaping their complaints would be hard. He wished for the day he finished school and the internship and could go and apply for someone else's company, make money and move out; but for the moment he was stuck at sharing one of the meeting rooms with Jungwoo to get paperwork solved.</p><p>When he arrived, his cousin was already sitting on a chair flipping through pages.</p><p>His appearance was so sympathetic, the tidy assemble of pale blue shirt, dark tie and square glasses battled the sweet accent of his reddish hair tied up in a little pigtail. He usually had that fresh and boyish style that suited his job best and made him look really modelic, but when it came to piles of reading, it was best to keep his bangs away from his face.</p><p>"Good afternoon, apple" said Jaehyun lightly, shaking the pigtail before landing on the desk's chair. "What do we have for today?"</p><p>"A small depression in our shares. The competency has launched a new successful drug, so our stock market value has decreased. But besides that, yeah, a long list of investors and generous funds, so we have to order the budgets"</p><p>"Okey" said Jaehyun, positioning himself in the work mood and shifting the documents here and there, taking a look at the numbers of that financial madness. "With how the things have been at the office these two days I was picturing a terrible situation, but it's not that bad. I'm still learning about all of this but there are big names listed in here and up to keep up their shares" </p><p>"Yeah. I would say that the supper was mainly a success. Economically" </p><p>"What did Doyoung tell you?" Teased the older one. "He was there. You saw him, right?" </p><p>"Just a little bit" answered Jungwoo with a little smile playing with the corners of his lips and his eyes still on the papers. Sometimes he looked like a little sheep with nothing bad to him when the other was mentioned. "The whole issue with the Itaewon investors threatening to cut out the funds killed our vibe, so it was brief. You already know, the secretary has to deal with everyone's ugly jobs. It's easy to say 'pass that to my secretary'. And that's me, darling"</p><p>"They are putting a lot of money in the table for the investigation field, it would be a significant loss" </p><p>"They carry a 10% margin of benefit" said Jungwoo, tapping his pen on the paper and sighing. "That's why your mother explicitly asked them for a reunion next wednesday, she wouldn't attempt to beg for other investors to stay loyal, but this one is a big chunk of income"</p><p>"It's going to be so boring" apuncted Jaehyun, knowing that a business dinner in his own home, as his mother had planned it, was a headache. Where can you hide from an unpleasant night if the epicenter of the pain is your dining room? "But what can we do? So tell me, how much did you rip off from Doyoung's pocket?"</p><p>Both laughed mildly in the confidence of the office. </p><p>"I didn't rip off anything" said Jungwoo kind of shyly. Still, he had a drop of coquetry in his tone. "He very wisely decided, in his free will, to deposit thirteen thousand won a month for the next season" </p><p>Jaehyun laughed, flipping the pages in the reports to try and find the name of Doyoung's company in the least and see if that amount was real, but he knew it probably was. Doyoung was't too wealthy yet, and his business was almost in the starting line, but the guy was focused and sharp, he had his feet on the ground and knew where to point while being consequent. </p><p>"He is down to conquer" joked Jaehyun. </p><p>“Doesn’t need much effort” he mumbled to himself, so low that not even Jaehyun should have heard it. “But now we really have to order all of these numbers and percentages”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll check this out and calculate the estimated total income. Make the reports so you can bring them to my mother, and elaborate a list for the reunion before the dinner meeting. It's a tedious task, so let's start… my unpaid internship ass doesn't get enough from this to keep it up until midnight. Where's Mark?" </p><p>"The management has sent him to the client's attention department and exchanged him for Johnny. Only the best for this special moment, they said. He is amazing but he sucks at showing up on time, excuse him" </p><p>Well, to be plainly fair, Jaehyun's brain had stopped at the mention of the intern's name and the rest of the phrase didn't reach him that successfully, it was silent air going through his brain. </p><p>He hadn't seen him since… well, since he had left him in his father's car with a broken orgasm and a significant hard on. </p><p>Jaehyun also refused to ask Jungwoo for his phone number to talk that out, since it would have been kind of suspicious and, mostly, counterproductive in the try of going out of the hook. He, somehow, could see himself texting Johnny with a handful of intentions that weren’t all that professional. </p><p>But now they were coming face to face again and his pulse knew, shooting up mindlessly. </p><p>Like summoned by a magic spell, the door opened and there came Johnny Suh with a cup of coffee on his hand, a stack of papers under his arm and a hand loosing up a tie that wasn't helping him collecting the oxygen he lacked in his run into the office. The movement, needless to say, didn’t seem cute for Jaehyun, lusting after the sweaty shine on his skin. </p><p>The acceleration of his heartbeat had nothing to do with fear but more with Johnny’s body talk.</p><p>His eyes had the best outline, sharp and fancy, framing dark irises with a spark of the passion he dragged behind him with every activity he approached.</p><p>Jaehyun couldn’t understand what Johnny had, what floated around him, but whatever it was, it only made him think about the right here, right now. </p><p>"Sorry, I didn't meant to be late, it's been a day of the devil"</p><p>"Don't overdo it, babe" said Jungwoo almost automatically.</p><p>However, Jaehyun seemed to take a different turn.</p><p>"Where have you been?".</p><p>"The cafeteria, to be honest. With all the stir I didn't have time to have lunch this morning and I was starving to death, I needed to eat something like… urgently. But there were a lot of people waiting in line and…"</p><p>"Okay. Don't do it again" </p><p>Jungwoo looked at his cousins a bit dazzled, wondering where the heck was all of that nitpick attitude coming from, voice sounding almost… like frustrated. Even so, the older cousin was focused on his documents, and instead of his eyes, he met his brunette hair carefully pushed back and out of his eyes. </p><p>"Jaehyun-"</p><p>"I am sorry" said Johnny before the younger one could finish his reproach. That took Jungwoo for surprise even more. "I didn't meant to make you wait for me, but I had to"</p><p>“Are you alright, then?” asked Jaehyun. “Did you eat?”</p><p>He hummed, opening his files on the table and spilling a bunch of messy papers written in a black and perfect handwriting where all the lines looked elegant and tidy.</p><p>“A waffle with bacon” </p><p>Jungwoo scrunched his nose. </p><p>“I thought I was the only one who liked the waffle station in the cafeteria” Jaehyun said, breaking into laughter just a moment after that made the intern’s shoulder drop finally relaxed. </p><p>“No! I don’t know why people complain about the cafeteria’s waffle mix being too thick, it tastes…”</p><p>“Terrible!”</p><p>“Terrible, yeah! But it has a charm!” said Johnny quite loud as they kept laughing “You know, it’s like... it’s so bad but I can’t stop having them. Maybe it’s the sugar but I grow fond of them, for real”</p><p>“Dude, I agree” assented Jaehyun. “Is the best at being the worst”</p><p>“Your taste, then, I understand” he dared to needle, owning a certain glance from Jaehyun, high and mighty. </p><p>“You seem to be getting along well, uh?” asked Jungwoo suddenly. His voice had a drop that made Jaehyun stop laughing to bite the inner part of his cheek. “<em>Very </em> well. It’s curious”</p><p>Jaehyun’s eyes drifted from Jungwoo to the man who was sitting in front of him, maybe expecting that he had the resolution they both needed to tackle that topic that they had been shutting their eyes to. </p><p>The shine on Johnny’s face was somewhat regretful and made Jaehyun wonder what was the cause for it. He probably was thinking that he had done something bad at the back of the person he should be lacing a relationship with, but Jaehyun really needed to know if there was something else. </p><p>By chance, Johnny could be feeling the same he was feeling. </p><p>“I like Jaehyun, he is… really genial. I didn’t expect to find someone like him… in here, you know? Everyone is a lot older and condescendant, a change is nice. It’s good to have coincided with him”</p><p>Jungwoo gave him a sustancial look in silence. </p><p>“Sure, he is cool. Charming, <em> right </em>?” he said with a small laugh, as if he was trying to minimize the pressure of the air, but he wasn’t talking any lighter. “He’s always been. It’s good to know you get along with your peers” </p><p>He got up from his chair, taking a pile with papers with him.</p><p>“I’m going to make photocopies of this budgets”</p><p>Jaehyun was on a thin line between being disconcerted and perfectly knowing that Jungwoo was putting in practice his only alternative to kick the shit out of him, and he soon discovered how. </p><p>On his way out, Jungwoo took a moment, leaned on the armrest of Johnny’s chair and, without missing a beat, pulled him into a kiss. </p><p>Jaehyun didn’t really know where to look, and for sure, straight at it wasn’t doing the best for him, but he couldn’t help it. It wasn’t even a small peck, it was a long paused kiss of a kind that you don’t pull out at your workplace at all. It looked slow and soft, and he couldn't avoid thinking it was very different to the way he had kissed him three days ago.</p><p>Which didn’t please Jaehyun that much. Until that moment he hadn't pondered about how warm Johnny’s lips would feel pressed up against his own. </p><p>His expression must be laughable when Jungwoo left. </p><p>Johnny returned his gaze at him and sighed, brushing his hair back again and leaning on the back of the chair with a tired sigh.</p><p>“Sorry for that”</p><p>“Second time in a day” he blurted out. “You are asking me to excuse you but apparently not asking your boyfriend the same” he said impulsively, noticing in the blink of an eye how annoyed he was, suddenly. “Call me crazy, but shouldn’t be the other way around? Biased? Am I your style or what?"</p><p>Johnny let out one of his funny giggles. It was hard to hate him when his laugh sounded like that, that was a sure thing, but at that moment it wasn’t making Jaehyun good. </p><p>"Aren't you like... everyone's style? I mean, being how you are I doubt you aren't"</p><p>Jaehyun scoffed.</p><p>"Does that work with someone for you?" </p><p>"I wasn't shitting " he answered earnestly “Listen, I know that you might be thinking that I’m a sack of garbage right now and that I do this with everyone, because it’s what it looks like, but I swear this never happened to me before… the car.... thing. Fuck, the car thing was-”</p><p>“Let’s not mention that” cut Jaehyun. “It was a slip, a <em> mistake</em>. And you should tell Jungwoo about it, because you cheated on him”</p><p>“I’m not in love with Jungwoo, nor dating him. I didn’t even ask him out or something, so I don't have to explain things to him and I definitely did not cheat. I hate cheaters”</p><p>“Really? You should communicate all of that to him, I don’t think he is aware” said Jaehyun sardonically.</p><p>God, what was he doing? His plans of not getting more involved in that stupid triangle were kicked out of him with a frightening gravity effect, and he wasn’t even planning to come down from that tree. </p><p>It was his bad habit, being too passionate, maybe stubborn, when someone caught his eye. He really tried to cut it out sometimes, because that’s what he was supposed to do as a responsible adult, or so they said, but with Johnny, he just couldn’t. The intern was like a dead end for him, he had been noticing. When they were in the same room, his body started aching and the struggle to act rationally peaked up. </p><p>In addition, being treated in that way by his own cousin, who had always been a nice friend for him, made him see red.</p><p>Asserting dominance on Jaehyun when he was pissed wasn't helpful in any context, he jumped out very fast. </p><p>“Come on, Jaehyun” said the older one, all unsettled, as well. Still he sounded reasonable and collected. Stupid intern, he had everything desirable on a person. “I know you are aware of what everything is about, we are playing along with the game here, he doesn’t want me for real either”</p><p>“Ah, really?”</p><p>What pushed Jaehyun to act so cocky everytime it came to Johnny Suh, he didn’t know, but he got up from his seat and pulled Johnny into a kiss, out of nowhere.</p><p>It was slow, just like Jungwoo had done it some moments before, but with a different note. It was both lingering and deep, and his breath came through Johnny’s parted lips to mix with his while Jaehyun held a steady hand on his face to make him stay. </p><p>Oh fuck, it was good. Again. </p><p>The look on Johnny’s face when he moved back told him everything.</p><p>There wasn't the outrage there should have been, just those taunting eyes that told Jaehyun to do everything for him, throw away everything that was laying on the table and smash him over it to finish what they had started. </p><p>He didn’t allow himself to make himself such an easy price for the older once more. </p><p>“That was normal to you, then. I mean, it doesn’t seem like a proof that you have something going on with Jungwoo when he does it, so I have to guess that’s how you do it normally”</p><p>“I had never kissed Jungwoo before” he complained, persisting in his attitude. “You are his family, you should already know that as sweet as he looks, he is not a pushover. He just wants to keep your mother happy so she can give him a big ass raise and it’s scared this dumb smokescreen falls. Why do you even care so much?”</p><p>That was a good question right there. </p><p>What could he answer? ‘Because I can’t stop thinking about you’?, ‘Because I got a crush’?, ‘Because I need you in my bed and screaming my name until your voice gets hoarse like right now’?</p><p>Even though they were all true, they were all terrible candidates for a response if what he wanted was to get out of there alive and unscathed.</p><p>Jaehyun wasn’t a kid, he should be putting his responsibility ahead of his ideas of happy convivence and slow-growing love in between them, he was just starting to meet him, for fuck’s sake. </p><p>“Because he is my cousin, and I care about him”</p><p>Johnny gave him the most unconvinced look of his life, almost disdainful, but then he smirked, sure of himself and without lowering his gaze. In fact, he raised an eyebrow too, as he spoke.</p><p>“You didn’t seem to care about him when he gave you that call”</p><p>Jaehyun was way too fired up to wimp out, he wasn't able, either, not when he came in contact with Johnny. They made sparkles fly. He still had his hand clenched around Johnny's jaw, holding his face so they were eye to eye.</p><p>The american was too handsome, and his lips looked too kissable, perfect to be just where they had last left them.</p><p>"It was hard to be rational while you were sucking me off soooo damn good, babe"</p><p>Every word Jaehyun said was soaked in something that was born from the bottom of his chest and sounded like hot melted wax, getting Johnny to give him a look that made him know that his mind was reeling. </p><p>And then, he decided he should leave the office, performing that silent exit. </p><p>It was better to leave before Jungwoo returned with the copies, because it was on sight that he couldn't be left unsupervised when close to the intern. </p><p>He had always known that the boring Jaehyun that people in the company thought he was, was nothing but the illusion of his parents projecting an ideal image of him, and that sometimes, even he bought it; but he didn't have anyone that ignited him like that before. </p><p>Johnny was almost as cocksure as him. He had something that pulled him in like an invisible magnet, it made him suffocate and want to take the big fall. He was both so nice and still a challenge.</p><p>Jaehyun's heart was pounding in his chest, it wasn’t habitual from him to act like that but he couldn’t hold it in. </p><p>Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, Jaehyung Jung, stop filling up that fantasy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://twitter.com/leechailatten"> Twitter</a><br/>  <a></a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So there was Jaehyun, sitting on the table with all of those old people around him, talking about financial plans, budgets, pharmacology and so on. </p><p>The thing is… that he wasn't bored. </p><p>To the event, a diverse team of people showed up for their tasks. For instance, Jungwoo was sitting on the far edge of the table, close to his mother as he was carrying the weight of who-knows-how many reports as his secretary. Then there was his father, and his aunt. There were the group of four investors from Itaewon, owners of a clothing franchise and Jaehyun. And last but not least… not even close to least… there was Johnny, sitting next to him. </p><p>He had shown up flaunting a certain something that made Jaehyun hate his audacity. It was about the light in his eyes, as if he was about to do something bad. At that rate, Jaehyun knew perfectly that that’s what they meant, because apparently, he was the one to make him sin the most.</p><p>It was a struggle, it really was.</p><p>If Jaehyun’s parents, specially his father, realized that Mr. Suh, this young and promising but penniless male from the finances department, was playing wicked games with his only son and desired heir, he would end up fired in the bat of an eye, and Jaehyun didn’t want that.</p><p>Johnny must have fought and studied a lot to conquer that internship, Jaehyun himself was a college student at the moment and knew it was a pain in the ass to get through all of the effort, even having parents that have a seat for you if everything goes to hell.</p><p>Nonetheless Johnny was making it hard for him with all that dare. Jaehyun wasn’t made of stone, at the end of the day, for more than he wanted to make it look like it. </p><p>Since they were theoretically out from working hours, Johnny’s look was more relaxed than the other times they had to stick together. His hair wasn’t too slick and styled with gel, but more like flopping down with a gracious curl here and there.</p><p>Jaehyun had recurred to chewing on the piece of over priced steak that his parents have ordered for that special occasion, trying to look distracted with the speech his father was giving about his plan of promoting investigation towards a new drug that the scientist were looking at with high expectatives, putting his whole brain into the act of ignoring the radiating tension he was getting from Johnny. Specially when the intern's hand dropped to his knee and mindlessly creeped up to the middle of his legs, kneading his inner thigh and making a tense feeling spread over him. </p><p>He gave him a look of warning. </p><p>Jaehyun had advised Jungwoo of this, maybe hoping for a way to sabotage himself if he came back to the stupidity that controlled him when it was about a crush.</p><p>Maybe he didn’t use the specific words that one uses to tell a cousin the mess he was making around with his supposed partner, but he thought it would be enough for him to understand. And, in fact, for his surprise, Jungwoo made that grimace of slight displeasure and waved his hand in dismission, telling him that Johnny had already told him.</p><p>For a second, Jaehyun was getting ready to be completely stabbed to death by his younger cousin but he had just pointed at him with an almighty finger and tell him to do whatever he wanted with the only condition of not to screwing up the theater they had going on, because they would be taking him with them. </p><p>That’s what Jungwoo had said, that they were doing that dinner event right and that Jaehyun better act like a responsible employee wherever his mother wanted him to sit before raising any kind of suspicion from the other guests. </p><p>Well, he was glad that Jungwoo understood the difficulty of being tied to a situation that stripped them from their freewill when it came to having an intimate life and that he trusted him to do well, but it wasn’t going well. </p><p>Johnny was terribly charming and beautiful, there, with his suit for a formal dinner and his sharp jawline as Jaehyun was staring at his profile while he also pretended that he was interested in the explanation about science given to the investors.  </p><p>He was becoming sick of pretending he wasn’t feeling the circles of Johny’s thumb on his thigh and his eyes nailed in his when Johnny returned his attention to the son of his boss.</p><p>A smirk spreaded on his face.</p><p>Stupid.</p><p>As if Jaehyun wasn’t aware already of how Johnny was all appearance and not all that resistant to heat. The older was teasing but, at the end, he would melt as soon as Jaehyun reacted with the minimum of mischievousness.</p><p>The chair chirped quietly as he leaned closer to Johnny's ear to speak in whispers.</p><p>“You never get tired of pushing my buttons?”</p><p>“Nop” </p><p>“Do you think this is a good moment, Johnny?” </p><p>“There’s no good moments if we get picky, just moments”</p><p>Jaehyun went back to sit straight as he swallowed saliva, ruminating the idea that was blooming in his mind. Because, of course, he had the reason this time, and turning him on was not that hard.</p><p>There was nothing Jaehyun was craving more than showing him what it was to go to the end with him if he was being so playful and trying to tease him. </p><p>Tension was getting on his body so he moved against him with a silent sigh and one clear goal. </p><p>He clicked his tongue reaching his hand below the table and wrapping it around Johnny's wrist before he could whip it away. Jaehyun gave him a serious look, with the dark spreading on his pupils, dragging his hand to his bulge. </p><p>"Wanna play? Play" </p><p>With a gasp caught in his throat and about to choke on it, the intern squeezed him on his hand, as his forehead started pearling with sweat and a breath kind of crashed on Jaehyun’s neck, giving him goosebumps and a shared sensation of heat.  </p><p>It was not a secret that he had started to be hard, but when Johnny grabbed it through his pants, making a blissful gasp go out from Jaehyun’s throat quite on purpose, reality hit the intern with some alarm.</p><p>Jaehyun too couldn’t help but feel that the underwear was getting tight as he squeezed. A chill traced his body shaking him from his head to his toes.</p><p>It was a shitty behaviour to not push him back but he got too lost in the dazzling horny state.</p><p>“Holy shit” muttered the older.</p><p>He let his hand go, and Johnny returned it back at the table.</p><p>"Don't tempt me, babe" warned Jaehyun, convincing himself that he really needed a comfort break in that stupid meeting. "You might get fooled by the ones that raised me because I hide a lot of things from them, but I'm a handful when I get off the tracks" </p><p>"I would like you to show me that" </p><p>"And I would love you to see it, but maybe your face would be buried on the pillow so deep that you miss it"</p><p>"So what are you two discussing?" asked the chairman, rudely pulling Jaehyun back to reality in the middle of his libido rush.</p><p>Fortunately, he had been following enough of what the conversation before his adventure had started to recall the topic. </p><p>"Excuse us, it was a question of <em> depth.</em> We were recalling the drafts that Jungwoo showed us this week, the numbers were registering a strong participation of our investors for this spring, so we were considering to point out for our sirs that the trust in the company is going to be rising, together with our value in the stocks" </p><p>On Jungwoo's face there was the evidence that he was dying to flip out, watching how Johnny was all blushed for either the nerves before the good save of his partner or for the heath that the words he had just said to him gave him.</p><p>"It's interesting. What do you think about it, Mister Kim?" Asked the boss, shifting her attention from her son to his nephew. </p><p>Jungwoo nodded pensive, trying to order his thoughts in the layer of reality in which he was still a competent secretary.</p><p>"The numbers were good, indeed" </p><p>"Can we take a look at those?" Interfered one of the investors with a spark of interest. "We need the proofs"</p><p>"Of course" beamed the boss without missing a beat once she found a place to hold on. "Jaehyun, you should have the files on your mail or computer, am I right?"</p><p>"Sure, I have the copies. I can go and find them" he said, standing up already because there was nothing he wanted more than going out of the dining room at that moment. Maybe even take a break for himself and have it off in a lapse of release in the toilet. </p><p>"Mister Suh, you can tag along with him and arrange the numbers quickly"</p><p>Jungwoo shifted on the chair, nervously.</p><p>"Ma'am, it's not such a big deal, I think Jaehyun could do it without help, no need to interrupt John's dinner" </p><p>"Don't worry that much about mister Suh" said the boss with the wrong idea. "The tables are long and have a lot of names on it, we'll clear the job faster with the double of hands" </p><p>"Sure. Come on, Mister Suh, we should get going. It may take us <em> a while</em>" Jaehyun crooned, giving him a dark look.</p><p>"Well, it can't be <em> that hard </em>" </p><p>"Don't underestimate this matters. It <em>is</em>" </p><p>In fact, he wasn’t underestimating the things Jaehyun should have going on inside his mind, he knew from his tone and his gaze that he was in deep that game, and so his legs felt like trembling out of excitement when he got up and made his way upstairs, following him to what he supposed that was Jaehyun’s dormitory as soon as he stepped in. </p><p>The room screamed Jaehyun in every corner with that gentle but strong vibe, but he didn’t have a lot of time to entertain himself with the decoration, nor that he wanted, either. Johnny was a lot more interested in the boy getting rid of his blazer and throwing it onto a chair, so as soon as Johnny closed the door he was pushed against it.</p><p>“First things first, I already postponed this for too long”</p><p>Jaehyn crushed his mouth against Johnny, hungrily, making his lips part for his tongue to push inside and lacing with his.</p><p>It was a new kind, warm and hasty as none of them could deny it’s been a long wait. </p><p>Johnny straightened his back against the wooden door, getting closer to Jaehyun and feeling him up with his hands that wrapped around him with need.</p><p>His free hand roamed across the surface and bolted the door. </p><p>Jaehyun’s expression was calm when he looked at him again but the older could feel his hold tightening around his wrist, held very tight. Then, he leaned on, making Johnny's body jump slightly with the feel of his hand opening the collar of his clothes and his lips made an appearance over his neck. He slightly hissed at the wetness of his open kiss followed by the long cat lick up the line of his throat. </p><p>“I guess I am in a lot of trouble” cooed Johnny with a silly smile while his hips rolled against Jaehyun without demur, feeling his erection hot and hard between his legs as it brushed against his own. </p><p>Jaehyun smiled a sultry grin at him, hands slipping down to the front button of his pants to make it pop open and caress his butt under the clothes with his nimble fingers. He put Johnny closer to him, sliding his leg in between his so he could grind against his thigh.</p><p>“I can’t just let you behave like that and get away with it, that’s not me”</p><p>The taller one hummed in response, wishing Jaehyun kept moving against his weak spot, but of course, he didn’t. Of course he was there to make it everything but rushed or unfinished once more.</p><p>Jaehyun was all the competitive Johnny had guessed when they had met, and he carried his things far and extended. </p><p>The younget made his head snap up to look at him, his brown irises darkened a lot, pupils big and full of lust. He tugged from the wrist he had trapped before, guiding Johnny towards his king-sized bed and pushing him to get on it under him and Johnny let him move him like he wanted. Although he  didn’t expect him to act too harsh, he didn’t fail to be obedient with him. </p><p>Johnny had to admit to himself that what he had done was not that good, teasing Jaehyun like that during a work meeting in his own house and with his parents in front of them was a lot. </p><p>If he was going to pay him back it wouldn’t come off easy. </p><p>It already felt like a punishment with Jaehyun's hips wiggling over him, aroused and yearning for more of his attention whilst his lip was caught between Jaehyun’s teeth.</p><p>At some point, his pants were lost somewhere behind, and his briefs were not enough to conceal his massive erection.</p><p>Jaehuyun kept on playing and sucked on the saft through the material so messily. He was like a pro player with it, his kisses felt so wet and mushy that Johnny could hear the noises they made filling the room. His lips were plump enough to make it feel like Johnny was brushing onto a fresh fruit, or more like everything around him was nonexistent, and only Jaehyun’s fierce pace mattered. </p><p>He toyed with it, but didn't even pull it in his mouth to suck, soon returning to Johnny's lips where he centered his tongue's attention.</p><p>He pulled from Johnny's tie, getting it loose and pulling it off, together with his shirt, with a whip in the air. </p><p>His hands came to Johnny's chest and he started rubbing a nipple ever so slightly at first, that the elder couldn't help but to fall under the spell of Jaehyun's attention to detail. His fingers just brushed with the tips until it got harder and sensitive, giving him a burn that directly traveled down to his navel.</p><p>With hooded eyes and Johnny's hands landing on his butt to squeeze it, Jaehyun began pinching the other bud in a rougher way this time, causing Johnny's hips to jolt up.</p><p>“What?” boasted Jaehyun. “You want me?”</p><p>“Hell… yeah”</p><p>“Say it” </p><p>“I want you, Jae, really bad”</p><p>His tongue clicked with a giggle and then, it came the grip on his wrist again, and Johnny guessed what he wanted to do in a tick, letting the younger one wrap the material of his tie around his wrist and go to tie the edges at one of the headboard poles.</p><p>It made Johnny wonder for a moment if that was the reason he was finally seeing Jaehyun Jung wear a tie, since he used it to secure his other hand at the other side. </p><p>Jaehyun’s outfit was becoming nothing, getting rid of the shirt to unveil the pale skin, his defined abs and collarbones shaping on his body. He looked like a hunter about to jump on him, eyes darkening as he leaned on the intern more and more and a smirk got to him. But who could blame him? It was so hot to see Johnny displayed in that way.</p><p>The position got his movements restrained, and his legs were bent and spread, allowing Jaehyun to have full access to the fun if he wanted it. </p><p>"Aren't you such a good boy?" Jaehyun hovered until he was between his legs, watching the older's lips part with a moan when Jaehyun took the waistband of his pants and pulled them down until he kicked them off completely. "It's almost a pity that I'm not going to bounce on that dick today, being that big… But I have been thinking long and hard about what I wanted to do to you, babe. We are having so much fun tonight. Itaewon? I don't know if they will invest, but I? I am going to get high profit of this" </p><p>"What are you gonna do to me?" Asked Johnny.</p><p>Jaehyun didn't answer, he just took him into his hand with a victorious smile painting his expression, greed pooling on his navel with how deliciously hard the older’s  dick was already without being touched.</p><p>His skin was glowy, it appeared heavenly to Jaehyun, provoking him to want to graze it against his even more, and it reflected on the depth of the kiss when he came back to his lips, free hand holding his face firmly, like back at the office, as his tongue played teasingly slow with his, tangling together with electric shocks sparkling on Johnny’s nerves. </p><p>His voice was deep when he purred from the bottom of his throat with thirst.</p><p>“Move”</p><p>Jaehyun answered with a smirk so attractive it made Johnny’s head spin.</p><p>He knew that the son of his boss was interesting and good-looking, but he never pictured him to be so rough when it came to the bed. It made him even better, if possible. </p><p>Johnny's member was throbbing in his hand, and so Jaehyun guided his thumb to the head dragging down the dampness that pooled there to make it smooth, working it around the tip. Johnny let his head fall back and just groaned, as Jsehyun circled around his very sensitive area.</p><p>He was moving painfully slow, and his pupils were nailed on Johnny’s without losing his dark cast even for a second.  </p><p>Johnny lifted his hips from the bed a little, trying to draw a more satisfying contact but Jaehyun moved over him, legs locking him down and pressing him against the mattress as he commenced the stroking, enjoying how great the hot hardness felt under his palm and knowing that that was making him lose his temper. His hand closed tighter around Johnny, making him jolt with pleasure, rhythm speeding up as the moans and grunts kept coming up. Then he slowed down again, keeping him on the beam. </p><p>"Does that feel good?"</p><p>His question arrived to Johnny’s ears in the dark, with his eyes shut, giving up to the feeling and the awesome sensation of Jaehyun’s voice falling in octaves when he talked dirty to him.</p><p>Why did his voice put him a step closer?</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“Yeah” His voice trembled with the pleasure ofhJaehyun's hand working up and down his shaft. His body was tensing, squirming as his mind slipped away “I’m going to cum”</p><p>Jaehyun cackled ever so slightly, and the sound really contrasted with the harshness of his voice.</p><p>“No, you aren’t”</p><p>He stopped his hand in its tracks just then, thumn tracing the slit sluggish and teasingly, and getting Johnny’s body to shake, shifting and squirm with his wrist tied to the headboard. </p><p>“Fuck, Jaehyun” he gasped.</p><p>He was quite swollen up and big, and it felt like it was just as hard as it could ever get.</p><p>"I guess you'll just have to learn to deal with it, won't you?" He muttered before unmercifully releasing his grip from his shaft. </p><p>Johnny’s mouth fell open, without words or sounds.</p><p>His body clenched with a sweet burn as a thread of precum trailed down from the tip of his cock to his sculpted stomach.</p><p>“Shit”</p><p>In awe, he watched Jaehyun get up from the bed.</p><p>He was still on a black pair of boxers, and it wasn't too difficult to notice the shape of his bulge under the material.</p><p>Johnny bit his lips, watching him pace to the chest of drawers pulled at one side of his bedroom. </p><p>He was so hot, his body was shaped in the best of ways, with tight muscles under a milky layer of smooth skin. His ass was round and firm, perfect to squeeze in between his hands. </p><p>"I'm-" started Johnny. "I didn't mean to leave you hanging that time in the car. I was scared, and I don't want to be fired, it's a very good job and it pays great" </p><p>Jaehyun moved back to the bed, carrying a small bottle of lube and a shiny blue wrapper between his teeth as he poured some on his fingers. </p><p>"It was cruel. You have been stuck in my mind ever since, so I think now it’s my turn to tease you right" he said, relentlessly. </p><p>Johnny's stomach flipped in anticipation. Jaehyun was about all the visuals a boyfriend could have and more.</p><p>His fingers started tracing and circling his entrance, spreading the warmed up liquid all over the place.</p><p>Johnny's eyebrows furrowed and a gasp came out from his lips because of Jaehyun slipping two of his fingers inside him without hesitation. They were wet, cold and slippery, and the sound was sticky in the room when he pushed them in further, bottoming more by the moment and flicking them until his fingers were angled in a certain way that made Johnny's back arch.</p><p>He wasn't done with the conversation yet, thought. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes were tightly shut, but he pushed himself to speak as Jaehyun started pumping his fingers in and out, slowly. </p><p>"I'm glad you changed your mind, I really wanted to have something with y- ah, fuck, Jaehyun, for God's sake" </p><p>A third finger came to play, stretching his walls slowly whilst the tips of his fingers teased that special bundle of nerves that he knew was his sweet spot, but didn't want to overuse it yet. </p><p>He was leaking more now, body squirming violently on the bed. Jaehyun was suffocating as he drank from the spectacle in his bedroom. It got him really hard but the pleasure he was getting from only the vision of Johnny enjoying his moves so much had him skyrocketing. He was doing that to him, he was making him look and sound like that, and he couldn't get enough of it. </p><p>"Do you like being touched there, babe?” </p><p>Johnny's breathing was growing faster despite his attempt to calm down a little. Jaehyun was too good at it, his hands felt amazing, he noticed that they didn’t have the chance to prove that when they first half-fucked. In and out, through his walls and then back, starting to be overworked.</p><p>“On god"</p><p>He pulled out completely, and then in before Johnny could even whine. The game was on for him, pushing him closer to the edge and watching him break slowly when his hips pulled back against his hand trying to fuck himself faster, small moans coming out in an intense cloud of noises. His cock was sensitive, pulsing at the swelling pleasure and dripping.</p><p>Jaehyun had to lick his lips before they became dry and started to speed up the pace.</p><p>“Is your brain blank yet?”</p><p>"Please, baby. I want to cum now. Let me cum" He chuckled at how adorable Johnny could sound while begging despite being so physically big, but he kept his rhythm.  </p><p>The american was on the edge as Jaehyun started to move around faster inside him, holding his knee to keep his legs spread. The older one squeezed onto his finger, pressure becoming too much on his temples and chest, with waves of pleasure tracing throughout his body.</p><p>"I don't think we are there yet if you can't still form a coherent phrase" he kept teasing as he pulled out again and made Johnny to shake again against the mattress, desperate to be closer, letting Jaehyun do whatever he wanted, like leaning in to kiss him deeply, groaning with abandon on his lips. He could have ended it at the mere sight of Jaehyun with his cheeks ablaze and his chestnut hair a mess, and the taste of his breath so sweet. </p><p>He was insane. </p><p>When he backed up, his gaze lifted up to him, and Jaehyun knew he was capturing the view of him kneeling on the bed and taking off his underwear, displaying all of it like a performance, put up only for his eyes to see. His eyes were stopped at him and his lips smirking, because he could feel how his eyes were boring into him. </p><p>Still with all the cockiness he had displayed through the whole night, he yelped when he took himself in his hand, stroking his hardened shaft before slipping into the condom with a sigh and his head lolling back slightly. He had been waiting way too long not to ache with every move. </p><p>"Fuck me" muttered Johnny, so on edge that he had kept dripping onto his stomach. Jaehyun was lining up, hand gripping his length to guide it to his entrance, teasing the gap a couple of times with the tip. "I can't wait for you to put it on me. Jae. Babe. Please. Plea-"</p><p>He slammed in fast, making Johnny kick his head back on the pillow with the sensation of his length filling him in entirely. The pleasure and the pain mixed in an intoxicating feeling as he started moving back and forth like a wave, but slowly yet, giving the older one a break to adjust to his size, creating a displeased expression on the latter's face.    </p><p>“Faster?” He reckoned and asked in a breath. </p><p>Johnny moaned, assenting. </p><p>Jaehyun held on to the header of the bed, trying to be steady while Johnny clenched around him perfectly. He felt as good as he imagined and more. The vision was amazing as Johnny was sprawled under him, knees flat on the mattress with Jaehyun thrusting into him, hardness pulled in between his ass. His low moan was a cross between plain pleasure and more need. So erotic. Johnny’s hips circled and turned sloppier as he joined him in his held up pleasure, building up his own euphoria with a groan coming out louder. </p><p>"Shit, Johnny… you made me break in my dad’s car, left me up to myself, worked me up… all so questionable, but you make it worth it" </p><p>"You turnt out to be the most disobedient son of your parents..."</p><p>"And the only one" he said, troubled to answer, running out of air and his brain's focus narrowing to only capture the feeling of pleasure. </p><p>"They did a good job. You are unmatched, Jae. I'm really all yours"</p><p>“Say it again” </p><p>"All yours”</p><p>"Yes" he moaned out of every rational thought. </p><p>He held one of the ties restraining Johnny and pulled from one edge, freeing his right hand that flopped on the pillow and rushed to wrap around his unattended cock.</p><p>His thrust didn’t stop, his shaft felt so thick, going in and out of his hole. His breath, hard and fast, was just upon Johnny’s ear, and some moans got in the way too. </p><p>He sounded incredibly hot. </p><p>He challenged himself to do it harder, and he was pretty sure that he had hit the other's spot when his back arched and his eyes rolled up into his head, panting and moaning, as if the intern had completely surrendered to the pleasure. </p><p>He felt Jaehyun holding his face stupidly gently for the moment, his voice coming out in between ragged breathing "Keep your eyes on me, you won't regret it". </p><p>In his mind there were answers to that, praises and  few begging lines to do, but as Jaehyun jad said, talking coherently was out of the map now.</p><p>Jaehyun had reached out to suck on elder collarbones again adding more sensation when he makes it sting, building a purple mark on his skin, and circling his hips almost sharply until Johnny’s body stiffened and the orgasm that he had been denied  built up and exploded so intensely from overstimulation that his mind shut down and his body spammed with his eyes closed tight. Jaehyun moaned as well, as his walls clenched around him, stroking his length.</p><p>He was barely holding it, the composure he had pulled out before was just a show to fulfill that competition he had against him, but as he helf Johnny's hips and deepened the trust with that erratic and over speeded tempo, he finally broke with a loud and clipped groan on his ear and came so hard his vision blurred for a second. </p><p>He was panting, with his eyes closed and his fingers leaving marks on Johnny's hips, motionless and with his heart pumping fast. He was right, Johnny did not regret seeing him lose himself inside him.</p><p>The son of the boss was sure that he looked a mess, and he felt the drops of sweat rolling down on his skin. Yet, when he opened his eyes, Johnny was there in the same wrecked state, all sweaty and sticky with his own release, looking attractive as ever, with his almost blonde hair tangled and his plump lips red and shimmering. </p><p>"Definitely…" he started with a hoarse kind of voice. "You being competitive is not going to be a problem for me"</p><p>The laugh that started shaking Jaehyun made him notice how tired he was from all of that, but he was truly happy in that moment. It was like he was injected with serotonin and it was spreading in his body making him forget about all the rest. </p><p>He untied Johnny's  other hand and flopped on the bed next to him, facing the ceiling and stroking his hair back since it has been sticking to his damp forehead.</p><p>"We could face a strong backlash because of this… if someone finds out. Why do you make me feel like it's not that bad? So despreocupate about it. I am not that carefree, on the daily, I am pensive, if anything"</p><p>"You seem like. But I don't know, it just… it jumps out that we have a lot of chemistry. At least to me" </p><p>"We do" admitted Jaehyun, letting go of the rope that held his thoughts back from being vocalized. "You don't know how long it's been since I don't pull a boy into my room. Let's not say to fuck. It speaks volumes" </p><p>"Your parents are a handful, uh?" He said, sitting up onto the bed, circling his wrist to loosen them up again and stretching his body after being so tied up. Jaehyun handed him a pack of tissues he kept close to the night table too, so he could clean himself. </p><p>"You know them, you can imagine that they are not the type to enjoy that I lean to the male partners side" </p><p>"Yeah, they are not in the open-minded spectrum. That's what I thought at first, but then they hit me with the damned Jungwoo agenda. Don't get me wrong, he is great, smart, funny… but I don't think we vibrate at the same frequency. And besides, I know that he drips love for this… how is it again? Doyoung. But your mother surprised me and pushed me over… I guess I shouldn't have mentioned to her how handsome I thought you were in the picture she has at her office, I think I might have triggered a convulsion in them" </p><p>Jaehyun raised an eyebrow, quite complacent. His chest kind of warmed up at that. "I appreciate that suicidal movement. Shit, we got the spark but...it's so complicated between us"</p><p>"Hmm. Hey, maybe this room is like… war zone, but what about mine?" Jaehyun was actually shocked at that, but not in a bad way, at all. "I don't own the fanciest apartment, but, you know? Maybe you want to drop by sometime and have take-out or something" </p><p>"You are inviting me for dinner?" Chuckled Jaehyun with a dumb smile. He was endearing, with dimples accentuating his cheeks and sharp fangs peeking up from under his lips. "Just a tip but for that strategy, it's usually done before the sex, not after. But actually yeah, I would like that"</p><p>Johnny replied to that with a smile that made his eyes narrow cutely, and Jaehyun found himself thinking that even after igniting all that passion in him, after ending his fired up mood, he still saw Johnny with interest.</p><p>And, as a valentine boy, for someone like him, he was willing to try that out. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://twitter.com/leechailatten"> Twitter</a><br/>  <a></a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>